Rencontre avec un comte
by ButlerAndShinigamiForever
Summary: Un jour, j'ai rencontré un comte...Il était jeune mais très respecté. A l'époque, je devais avoir 10 ans. Mais je n'oublierais jamais cette rencontre, ni les mots que m'a adressé ce jour-là le comte Phantomhive...


Coucou ! Bon aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit os que j'ai écris à un moment perdu ^^'. Je ne dis pas que c'est un chef d'oeuvre car c'est un peu de l'impro, j'ai écrit ainsi comme ça me venait mais j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis. Pour ceux qui me suivent, le chapitre 2 de ma fic CielXsebby arrivera surement demain. J'espère que ce petit os vous plaira, je ne pense pas qu'il ira plus loin mais si certain ont des idées qui pourraient le transformé en fic ils peuvent me les donner et je verrai :)

J'attend vos reviews impatiemment :) bonne lecture ^^

**Disclamer** : Ciel et Sebastian appartiennent à la MERVEILLEUSE Yana Toboso, Aerin quand à elle est ma propriété rien qu'à moi :3

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rencontre avec un comte.<strong>

Un jour, j'ai rencontré un comte...Il était jeune mais très respecté. A l'époque, je devais avoir 10 ans. Mais je n'oublierais jamais cette rencontre, ni les mots que m'a adressé ce jour-là le comte Phantomhive...

Devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouet, une petite fille observe le dernier modèle de son lapin en peluche préféré, le Peter Rabbit de la société Phantom. Cette petite fille, c'était moi : Aerin. C'était un jour de Décembre, il neigeait. Alors que j'observais ce lapin en peluche dans cette vitrine pendant que ma mère faisait des emplettes de l'autre côté de la rue, un jeune garçon portant un manteau bleu et un haut de forme orné d'un ruban de la même couleur sortait de la boutique. Étant curieuse, je l'observais de la tête aux pieds. Il portait des bottes lacées à talons, de hauts bas noirs ainsi que le manteau et le haut de forme que j'avais vu juste avant. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur gris-bleu, il portait également un cache-œil à l'œil droit, son œil gauche lui était d'un bleu profond. Dans son ombre, un grand homme, très mince, tout habillé de noir, certainement son majordome. Cependant, ses yeux sanguins me faisaient peur. J'observais ce jeune garçon sans bouger... Finalement, il se rendit compte que je le fixais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça, petite ?

-JE SUIS PAS PETITE D'ABORD J'AI 10 ANS !

Il me regarda avec surprise. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je crie. Son majordome posa une main sur son épaule en souriant.

-Allons jeune maitre, je pense simplement que cette jeune demoiselle est intriguée par votre présence, à votre âge, dans ce magasin de jouets.

-Silence Sebastian !

Cet homme s'appelait donc Sebastian...La petite fille que j'étais était d'autant plus curieuse car aucun domestique n'oserait répondre de telle façon à son maître. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand, sans comprendre pourquoi, je le retins par le bas de son manteau.

-Attendez monsieur...

Il se retourna vers moi, je n'oublierais jamais son air sombre qui me fit, à ce moment-là, reculer d'un pas.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Vous voyez ce lapin là ?

Je lui montrais du doigt le Peter Rabbit que je regardais depuis au moins 10 bonnes minutes.

-Si je ne le voyais pas je serais aveugle, donc oui, je le vois. Et alors ?

-Et...Et bien...

Je ne pu finir ma phrase car ma mère arriva avec son panier rempli de fruits et légumes frais.

-Aerin ma chérie, cesse d'embêter ce monsieur, nous rentrons.

-Mais maman...Regarde ! C'est le nouveau Peter Rabbit !

-Oui j'ai vu ma chérie...Mais il est beaucoup trop cher pour nous...Allez viens...

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna, pensant que je la suivait, mais je n'en fis rien. Je tenais toujours le manteau de ce garçon...Je le regardais dans les yeux, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Je m'accrochais à lui alors que je ne le connaissais même pas.

-Tu devrais y aller, ta mère va s'inquiéter...

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent...Je me retournais et vis au loin dans la rue ma mère tomber...Je lâchai le jeune garçon et courrai vers elle.

-MAMAN !

La neige autour d'elle avait déjà pris une teinte rouge...Ses yeux étaient figés dans une expression de surprise mais ils n'avaient plus aucun éclat. Je voulais la toucher quand on me tira en arrière.

-Il est trop tard petite...Ta mère est morte...

C'était le garçon du magasin. Il avait dit ça, sans émotions, son ton de voix était resté neutre. Mais il me serrait doucement contre lui, comme pour me protéger...Je regardais le corps sans vie de ma mère, je ne voulais pas y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible...Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Pourquoi on l'aurait tué, pourquoi on avait fait ça... ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je tremblais, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

-Cela ne sert à rien de pleurer... Son heure était arrivée, on ne peut changer le destin.

-M-Mais...M-Mais ma maman...

-Elle est morte...On ne peut plus rien changer...Je suis désolé...Sebastian, retrouve son meurtrier. C'est un ordre.

Le majordome posa alors un genoux au sol, mettant une main dans son dos et un sur son cœur, il prononça solennellement « Yes, My Lord » et partit sans un mot de plus. J'étais fascinée par ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était un acte de... Respect, de loyauté. Il avait accepté l'ordre de son maître sans rien dire, sans savoir s'il allait réussir à le retrouver. Je trouvais ça incroyable. Le garçon me lâcha et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Où habites-tu ? Il faut que tu me conduises à ton père.

Le garçon me posait des tas de questions, comme un policier...J'avais peur de répondre, je le serrais simplement et je ne disais rien. J'étais à nouveau figée, je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui répondre, et si il était complice avec celui ou celle qui avait tuer ma mère ?

-Je veux simplement t'aider...

-Je...Je m'appelle Aerin River, j'ai 10 ans, je vivais avec ma mère dans la petite maison au coin de la rue là bas... Quant à mon père...Je ne le connais pas...

Il ne dit rien de plus, un peu plus tard son majordome revint. Il appela un fiacre et me fis monter dedans. Je n'avais plus aucuns repères à part lui alors je le suivit sans rien dire.

-Où va-t-on ?

Mais il ne me répondit pas. Il regardait par la fenêtre et me serrait simplement la main.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, j'étais assise dans un grand fauteuil, une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains. Le comte était assis face à moi et ne disais rien. Les policiers venaient de regardais autours de moi. On était dans un grand salon, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, un présentoir avec toutes sortes de petits gâteaux était posés sur la table. Plusieurs fois le majordome m'en avait proposé, mais je n'avais pas faim. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi...Pourquoi avait-il voulu que je reste chez lui ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu que je parte avec les policiers ? Il me voulait du mal ? La petite fille que j'étais ne comprenais rien. J'avais perdu tout mes repères, j'étais dans une maison que je ne connaissais pas, avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Ma mère s'était faite tuée sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer.<p>

-Cesse donc de geindre je t'en prie. Pleurer ne fera pas revenir ta mère ! Ce que l'on a perdu une fois est perdu à jamais, telle est la règle, il n'y a aucune exception... Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Je le regardais sans rien dire...Il paraissait si jeune, il ne devait avoir que 2 ou 3 ans en plus que moi, et pourtant, il semblait si mature. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, il n'avait laissé paraître aucune expression, aucune émotions, ce jeune homme me fascinait...

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Pardon ?

-Ben...Tu sais comment je m'appelle...Mais moi je sais pas comment tu t'appelles...

Il me regarda un moment puis un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Depuis les quelques heures que j'étais en sa compagnie, c'était la première fois qu'il souriait.

-Je suis le comte Ciel Phantomhive.

Le comte Phantomhive...Je n'en revenais pas. On entendait tellement parler de lui, du drame dans lequel il avait perdu ses parents. Je comprenais mieux ses paroles à présent. Je l'observais et buvais doucement ma tasse de thé, il mangeait un petit gâteau, il avait presque manger tous les gâteaux à lui tout seul. Je ne pleurais plus. Il semblait gentil, il m'avait aider après tout, s'il m'avait voulu du mal, pourquoi aurait-il appeler la police ? Je me levai et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Si tu manges trop de gâteaux, tu vas grossir !

Il ne dit rien et comme pour me narguer il en reprit encore un.

-Hééé tu m'écoutes même pas !

Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit un gâteau.

-Bien sûr que si je t'écoute, mais ça m'importe peu, je ne vivrais plus très longtemps à mon avis.

-C'est normal, si tu te nourris que de sucreries !

Il me sourit, et reposa son gâteau sur l'assiette de sa tasse de thé. Il avait un léger sourire, mais malgré tout, dans ses yeux je pouvais discerner de la tristesse, mais je savais qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Ensuite nous avons parler un peu puis je pense m'être endormie car lorsque je me réveillai je me trouvais chez ma tante. Je me souvins alors des paroles du comte et me fit la promesse de ne jamais les oublier. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre, c'est alors que posé à côté de mon coussin, je trouvais un Peter Rabbit, celui que je regardais dans la vitrine le matin même. A son cou était accroché une petite carte où il était écrit :

_Ce que l'on a perdu une fois est perdu à jamais, telle est la règle, il n'y a pas d'exception... Mais ce que l'on gagne un jour, peut être gardé toute une vie..._

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Un jour, j'ai rencontré un comte...Il était jeune mais très respecté. A l'époque, je devais avoir 10 ans. Mais je n'oublierais jamais cette rencontre, ni les mots que m'a adressé ce jour-là le comte Phantomhive...Aujourd'hui j'ai 16 ans, je possède toujours cette petite carte et encore aujourd'hui, en relisant ce mot je sais que même si ce jour-là j'ai perdu ma mère, j'ai gagné un ami...


End file.
